Offspring of the Red Dragon
by Kaltmr
Summary: [Xenosaga] Sequal to The Red Dragon. T: for some swears later on. Gaignan and Shion have a kid! yay! but Albedo wants a familiy reunion. what happens when a kidnapping occurs? R&R plz! FINISHED!
1. You're WHAT?

Alrighty, you wanted a sequal, you got one.

**Akira Bane: **thanx for the reviews on the last chappies of the other story. glad you liked it.

Disclaimer: it's still not mine... jeez...

Offspring of the Red Dragon

By Kaltmr

Chapter 1:

"You're WHAT?"

Gaignan Kukai was having a regular day. His desk was filled with paperwork that wouldn't seem to go away and he had meetings scheduled the entire afternoon. It was barely noon, and already he was tired of it all. "I really need a vacation..."

Mary's face popped up. "Um... Master Gaignan? Your wife is here to see you."

This was something Gaignan wasn't expecting. "Hmm? Shion? Can't it wait? I'm really busy today..." he sighed at the thought of all the work he had waiting for him.

"But Master Gaignan, she says it's urgent."

Gaignan could hear Shion arguing with the 100-series Realians in the background. "You have to let me in! I have to talk to Gaignan! I'm his wife for god's sake! Let me in!"

Gaignan chuckled at Shion's integrity. "Ok, I can spare a few moments. Let her in."

Mary nodded, and a few moments later, the door to Gaignan's room opened and Shion came running in.

"Shion! What's the matter?"

"Gaignan!" she was weeping. "There's... something I have to tell you..." Shion pulled Gaignan into a tight embrace.

"What is it dear?" he stroked the back of her head. "You're trembling! What's the matter?"

"Gaignan.." she looked up to him. "I'm... pregnant..."

Gaignan was taken aback. "You're what? When did this happen?"

"I just found out today... I was at the doctor for a check-up on my back wound... and she thought she'd check everything out... just to be sure. Since the wound finally closed and all. Then... she found out... and told me..." she buried her face in Gaignan's chest.

"Oh dear... you do know what this means, don't you?"

"What?" Shion looked up again. " I... don't understand..."

"Since I am the father... our child will be part U.R.T.V.. He may be born with the Red Dragon curse... and he's sure to have some if not all of my psychic powers..."

"It's ok." Shion wiped the tears from her eyes. "As long as we're together... our child will be perfect... in my eyes...

---

A/N: well, short 1st chappie, but you know some stuffs now! they're married! and they're gonna have a KID! woot! lol. review plz! next chappie... Happy Birthday!


	2. Happy Birthday!

**Akira Bane:** yea, but ironically, she doesn't go Red Dragon at all... it just doesn't happen.

**White Phenoix:** thanx. it's a good quote, isn't it?

Chapter 2:

Happy Birthday!

"Emmy! Breakfast is ready! Come down please!" Gaignan yelled out.

"I'm coming!" replied a bright, female voice.

Shion walked in the kitchen. "Where's Emmy? We're leaving soon!"

"Yes... she's coming... but we can't keep everyone waiting." he turned back to the stairs. "Emeralda Kukai! Get down here now please!"

At that, he heard the "woosh" of the door open, and footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Emmy walked into the kitchen. She was a short girl in a bright green dress. Her eyes were also a bright shade of green as was her hair, which was left to it's own.

"There's our birthday girl!" Shion cheered, hugging Emmy.

"Yes, she's finally here. Don't tell me you forgot about your party!" Gaignan joked. "You can't keep everyone waiting! Everyone's going to meet us at the beach!"

"Yay!" she jumped up onto her seat and began eating her breakfast. "Is Uncle Jr. going to be there?"

"Yep!" Shion replied. "And Uncle Jin, and Ziggy, and Momo, and chaos, and Kos-Mos!"

"Yay!" Emmy cried out again. "When can we leave?"

"As soon as you're done eating." Gaignan said, heading for the door. "I'll meet you all there. I've gotta grab some stuff from the office before I can head for the beach."

"Must you bring your work with you?" Shion asked, kissing Gaignan goodbye.

"Yes, I'm afraid so... they keep telling me that if I don't start working soon, I won't even be able to get in the office! Well, I'll see you all at the beach!"

A/N: meh... another short chappie. ah well.. next up... an unexpected visitor. review plz!


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**Akira Bane: **thanx! lol, i was thinking precious stones... and ruby was used... so i thought emerald... and i could only get emmy as a name from that, so emmy was born. i didn't even know it was gonna be a girl until i thought up the name. and, yes, you did see the name jin, although, he gets he butt owned in this one, unlike the 1st story. but don't worry, everyone else get's their butt owned too. lol. so it's nothing too bad.

Chapter 3:

An Unexpected Visitor

Entering his office, Gaignan was amazed at all the paperwork. "Why am I the one to get all the paperwork? Agh..."

As he rummaged through the piles of paper, a familiar voice entered his head...

_"Hello there Nigredo. Got quite a lot of work to do eh?"_ Albedo cackled.

_"Albedo! What do you want with me now?"_

_"Can't I just drop by to say hello to my brother without arising suspicion?"_ Albedo took this opportunity to probe Gaignan's mind for something fun to toy around with.

_"You're surrounded with suspicion Albedo."_ Gaignan suddenly flinched.

Darn. Albedo thought. He's sensed me.

Gaignan instantly put up a mental barrier. _"I'd like to keep what's in my head... in MY head if you don't mind."_

_"What's this?" _he played through a memory he reached before Gaignan pushed him out._ "You've got a birthday to go to? _

_"What?" _Gaignan scowled. _"I don't know what your talking about..."_

_"Ha! I highly doubt that brother. What say I pay you a visit... at the beach? It's nearly time for us to have another family... reunion!"_

_"ALBEDO! No!"_

Gaignan growled, as Albedo's insane laughter echoed within his mind. Dropping his papers, he rushed off to the beach.

---

A/N: meh.. yet another short story... well review plz! coming up next, a long chappie! lol. the worst surprise... or soemthing to that effect. lol.


	4. The Worst Surprise EVER

**Akira Bane:** yes, he a very big ole' meanie, ain't he? lol. yes, jin gets owned... and he doesn't get revenge.. cause he's not in the attack party... (you'll find out later.) and... how old is Emmy?(looks around nervously)i don't know... i never really thought about it... she's young... in my eyes. well... the way i see her... she looks like... nephilim but with green hair and eyes and stuff. i dunno... young enough to be cute but old enough to... comprehend wht's going on? and to fight? so tht would make her wht... like 6 or something? i dunno... >>

Chapter 4:

The Worst Surprise Ever

When Gaignan got to the beach, all he saw at the table were Jr. and Shion.

"Hey, Gaignan! What took you?" Jr. attempted to wave while stuffing his mouth with more cake. "Mmm, this cake is really good!"

"Shion! Where's Emmy?"

"She's out there on the beach, playing with Momo and Ziggy. Why?"

Gaignan looked out, and saw them all making a sand castle, with Ziggy in it. "Oh um... no reason. Just... checking up on her."

Shion looked at both his hands and found them empty. "Weren't you going to bring some work with you?

"Huh?" In his rush to get to the beach, Gaignan forgot all about the paperwork. "Oh, about that. I just told Mary and Shelly to file it up for me. I didn't want to waste time getting here."

Things didn't seem as they should to Shion. "Are you ok Gaignan? If there's something you want to tell me..."

"No..." Gaignan gave a reassuring smile. "Everything's great."

Shion gave him a skeptical look, but then went off to go help Emmy and Momo with their "castle". Gaignan was about to check where Albedo was, to see if he was actually coming or not, when a large beach ball landed near him.

"Hey Gaignan!" Jin waved at him. "Come and join us!"

"Yeah!" chaos yelled. "It's really fun! Bring Jr. with!"

"Hmm..." Gaignan looked over at Jr., who seemed to have a hard time leaving the cake, but ran off.

"Come on Gaignan! All work and no play make Gaignan a cranky boy!"

He joined them, but sent a mental message to Jr. _"Stay alert."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Just... keep on your toes. I don't want anything... bad happening..."_

_"What? Is it Albedo?"_

When Gaignan didn't respond, he took it as a yes.

—

The rest of the party went extremely well. After the volleyball and castle making was done, Momo and Emmy started a giant game of tag, tiring everyone out. After a nice long swim, it was finally gift opening time.

"Ok Emmy! What gift do you want to open first?"

"It's gift time? Well... get ready for the biggest surprise yet!" a voice said.

"Damnit! He really did come!" Gaignan swore.

"Albedo?" Shion cried out, recognizing the voice. She suddenly turned to Gaignan."You knew he was coming?"

"He started toying with me at the Foundation, but I didn't think he would really come!"

A mass of purple energy appeared in the middle of the group. It moved around, stopping at each person. When it came to Emmy, Gaignan, quickly pulled her behind him.

"What's this? Got a new kid now? Aw... how sweet!" the mass of energy came back to the middle of the group. It stretched around, as if to elongate itself. It then took the form of a human, and Albedo appeared. "Now... who's ready to play?"

"Everyone! Get back!" Gaignan yelled out.

Jr. ran up beside Gaignan. "We'll take care of him!"

Everyone instinctively surrounded Emmy, keeping her away from Albedo.

"Mom? Who's... who's that?"

"That's Albedo... he's a bad person... just stay by me ok?" Emmy nodded.

"What do you want with us Albedo?" Gaignan yelled.

"Well, I was coming to greet the newest member of my family happy birthday!" he laughed.

"Yeah right! Well, if you came for a fight, then you sure found one! Now, Gaignan!"

They both ran up to Albedo, but before getting to him, Jr. jumped to the side and ran at him from the side while Gaignan continued from the front. Before they reached Albedo, he just jumped back, shooting blasts of energy at them. Jr. took out his guns and began blasting at Albedo, while Gaignan kept running, hoping to intercept his landing. Their plan worked, as Albedo landed he had to position himself to keep the bullets form hitting him. This allowed Gaignan to prepare his attack, a flurry of swipes from his psychic blade. All of Gaignan's hits landed, causeing Albedo to buckle. Jr. ran behind Albedo.

"Ziggy!" Momo took out her bow, and motioned at Albedo. Ziggy nodded, and let her go. She prepared her shot, and yelled out at Gaignan. "Move!"

Looking back, he saw the arrow flying at him. He quickly moved to the side, and threw his dagger at Albedo. The dagger hit, but it warned him to the arrow. Despite the pain, he jumped back, over Jr., who was preoccupied with shooting Albedo. When Albedo landed behind Jr. he stuck out his arm, psychically pushing Jr. back. "It's for you Rubedo!"

Jr. looked back and saw the arrow, but had no time to react. It pierced his back, and the head of the arrow could be seen coming out of his chest.

"No! Jr.!" Gaignan ran to his brother.

"Hey Nigredo... you look tired... why don't you take a swim?" he psychically pulled him away from Jr. and threw him into the water.

He looked over to the group. "Now... where's that birthday girl?"

"Oh no you don't!" chaos stepped forward, extending his wings. Kos-Mos stepped forward, doing the same.

"You want to make this difficult? Fine..." he jumped up and spread out his cape, allowing him to glide. Kos-Mos and chaos took flight.

"Your skills are no match for mine!" Albedo began shooting out beams of energy at chaos.

"I have to disagree!" summoning up aura balls, chaos canceled out each one of Albedo's attacks.

"Hmm... looks like I've misjudged your power."

chaos grinned. "Not only that, but you've forgotten about Kos-Mos!"

Albedo gasped, and turned around, just in time to get hit by Kos-Mos. They both began falling like rocks, punching and kicking to avoid being the one on the bottom. In a swift counter, Albedo grabbed one of Kos-Mos arms, and held her down. He kept her below him long enough for them to land.

When the cloud of dust disappeared, Kos-Mos was seen shaking, due to the impact. "Shut down... imminent... shutting down..."

But Albedo was nowhere to be seen. "Where... is he?" chaos wondered.

"Up here!" Albedo flew down, using the sun to prevent himself from being seen. Delivering a punch to stun chaos, he then hit him point blank with a beam of energy, and chaos fell to the ground. "Now..." Albedo landed. "Where was I?"

"With us!" Jin yelled. "Ziggy!"

"Right!" Ziggy said, running up to Albedo with Jin. Side by side, Jin and Ziggy ran towards Albedo.

"You fools!" Albedo set forth a huge beam of energy.

"Now!" Jin yelled. Ziggy held out his hands and Jin stepped up on them. Ziggy then tossed Jin up, right before the beam hit him, sending him flying back. Sticking out his foot, Jin came in for a flying kick.

"How pitiful." Albedo ran up, grabbing Jin's foot, and slamming him into the ground. "Who's next?"

"I am!" Momo knelt down. "This time, I won't miss!" she shot another arrow at Albedo.

"Ma peche..." he shook his head, grabbing the arrow in midair. "You really should enlarge your arsenal." he threw the arrow back, and faster than it had come to him, it was returned to the sender. Momo fell to the ground, electricity crackling from the spot where the arrow impaled her.

Albedo looked around... and saw that only Shion was left. "Aw... only mommy's left."

"Albedo! I don't know what you want with our child... but you won't get her! I swear it..." Shion's M.W.S. appeared on her arm and she ran to Albedo, her M.W.S. surging with electricity.

"You don't expect to take me down with such a simple attack do you?" Albedo sighed. "Is there anyone here worth my time?" he grabbed Shion's arm and twisted it behind her, pushing her to the ground. Stepping over her, he took her M.W.S. off her arm. "You know... I've always wondered how you got this thing to work... let's test it one you!" putting it on his arm, Albedo pumped up the energy as he pulled up Shion's head with one hand, and moved the M.W.S. closer to her face with the other.

"No!" Emmy yelled out. "Let Mom go!" she ran towards Albedo.

Albedo scoffed, and dropped the M.W.S., putting up a mental bubble. Emmy didn't notice, and bounced off the bubble. He threw Shion away, and walked towards Emmy.

"No..." Shion groaned. "Someone help!" she cried out.

Gaignan groaned, and got up. "Shion!"

"Forget about me! Help Emmy!" she yelled.

Jin and chaos also got up, having heard Shion's cry for help, and rushed Albedo all at once.

"You fools..." Albedo's aura grew bright, and he separated it into two energy balls, one for each hand. "Are so PREDICTABLE!" he put his arms to his side, and the energy balls exploded. Fueling the explosion, Albedo sent the wave of energy flying out, sending everyone back.. When the dust cleared, everyone save Emmy was knocked out. Albedo walked over to Emmy and grabbed her. "You're coming with me kid..."

"No!" she kicked at Albedo, but nothing helped. "Mom! Don't leave me!"

"You want her? Fine." he picked up Shion's lifeless body, and jumped up towards the glass ceiling. Breaking through the glass, he landed on his A.G.W.S. , entered it, and flew off.

Alarms went off as the air from the beach escaped through the hole Albedo created. Nothing needed to be done though, as the auto defense system initiated, and the metal shields covered up the section of the Foundation where the hole was. And in closing the hole, it closed the path to Albedo.

---

A/N: meh... everyone got whooped. see? lol. i've been wanting to use that "you fools are so predictible" thing for so long... and i finally got to use it! (waves little flag) yay! and this is actually a long chappie! finally! lol. well... review k? next chappie... lost in space.


	5. Lost in Space

**Akira Bane: **yea, jin got whooped. lol. had to have everyone get beat so albedo could get to emmy. yup, shion's gone too. lol, the entire reason i had shion get taken too, was so they could "escape". cause emmy can't escape on her own... so she get's mommy to help!

Chapter Five:

Lost in Space

Emmy groaned and got up. She surveyed her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be a prison cell. Sitting up on her "bed" she say a solid door in front of her, with only bars at the top, and a window behind her. Looking out, she saw an asteroid field. To her right, she saw some more bars at the top of her room but she couldn't see through them, even while standing on top of her "bed". She didn't like being alone. She whimpered. "Am I all alone?"

She heard a groan come from the bars on her right. "Emmy? Is that you?"

"Mom?" Emmy yelled out. "Is that you?"

Shion shook her head, standing up. "Yes, I'm fine." 'I have to act strong.' she thought. 'For Emmy...' she jumped up and down, getting her face to show up behind the bars. "You're right next to me?"

"Mom! Yeah, I'm over here! What do we do?"

Shion examined the locks. "Hmm... these are electronic locks..." she flung her arm out and her M.W.S. appeared on her arm. "Thank goodness Miyuki put in that program that lets this come back to me even from long distances. Sure, a battle precaution, but this is a lifesaver." she charged it up and sent a shock at the lock, disabling it, and opening the door. She quickly ran over to Emmy's door, and opened it as well.

Emmy ran out and hugged Shion. "Mom!"

"Emmy!" she squeezed her daughter tight. "Where are we?"

"I don't know..." they looked around. "Hey, look at that!" she ran down the hall. And pointed to a sign on the wall. "MAIN HALL, to your left." it said. "Maybe we can get some information there!

They ran down the hall, but found no one. They did however, find a computer.

"Hmm..." Shion started up the computer. "This seems to be an abandoned asteroid mine."

Emmy suddenly flinched. "What is it?"

"I..." Emmy turned down the hall. "I can sense... someone..."

"What?" Shion was confused.

Emmy groaned, trying to ignore the power level. "You remember telling me how Dad and Uncle Jr. could talk to each other without talking? And know where each other was?"

"Yes..." she turned to Emmy. 'So she does have Gaignan's powers...'

"Well, I think I can do it too... I sense someone else on the ship... I think it's the guy who took us... I'm gonna go look for him."

"What?" Shion stepped towards Emmy. "No! You can't go looking for him by yourself!"

"But... if I stay here, can't he sense me?" Shion began to understand the situation. "If I stay here, I'll lead him right to us!"

Shion bit her lip, not wanting to let Emmy go on her own, but knowing she had to. "Ok. You go on. I'll be right here if you need me." she turned back to the computer.

"Ok." Emmy ran down the hall.

"All right..." Shion cracked her knuckles and began typing. "I have to find some sort of... distress beacon launcher... or some way to communicate with the Elsa!" opening and closing random programs a certain one caught her eye. "What? Self-destruct sequence! Hmm..." she closed the program, but kept in mind where it was. "That may come in handy..."

Finally, she found what she was looking for: a distress signal. "Ok... uploading the Elsa's location..." Text flew down the screen, yet Shion still knew what she was doing. "Uploading... uploading... let's hope this gets out in time for the Elsa to find us..."

—

"Hmm..." Emmy walked down halls she had never seen before in her life, yet it seemed as if she knew exactly where she was going. Led by the intense power Albedo was giving off, she finally stopped at a control room. "He must be in here..." she opened the door and ran in. "I've got you now!"

There was nothing there though! All that was in the room was a chair... that was glowing purple... and radiating a power signal like Albedo's. Emmy suddenly heard the door close behind her. "You really... are so easy to manipulate."

"What?" Emmy was astonished. "But... I sensed your power here! How can you... not have been in here...?"

Albedo laughed at her naivety and pointed at the chair. "You really don't know what your getting into, do you? By charging most of my energy into that chair, I forged my energy signal! In giving it most of my power, I was able to hide myself from you, and follow you into my trap."

"Grrrrr..." Emmy began glowing green. "I'll show you!" sticking out her hand she shot a small beam of energy at Albedo. He allowed it to hit him, and it barely did anything.

"So, you have some fight in you do you? Let's see you fight your way out of this!" sticking out his hand, he encased Emmy in an energy bubble. She punched, and shot energy at it, but she couldn't get out. "HAHAHA! You'll never get out of that." he walked out of the room and back to the prison area, locking her up again. "Now, it's time to find where mommy's gotten off to..." Albedo ran off, cackling along the way.

—

"Come on... come on..." the screen blinked as the distress signal further loaded. "95 percent... 97 percent..." suddenly, a purple bubble surrounded Shion and flung her away from the computer. "Ugh... what?"

"Now..." Albedo closed the program as it was at 99 percent. "We can't have you calling for help now can we? That would ruin all the fun!" cackling, he moved the bubble, with Shion in it, back into the prison cell. "Well... looks like you can fry the lock... we'll have to stop that now, won't we?" he covered up the lock onShion's side with an anti electric cover. "And just incase..." he covered up Emmy's locks too. "Now... be good girls and wait there! Hahahahaha!"

They waited until he had left to talk. "What happened?"

Emmy sighed "He tricked me. Charged up a chair with his energy. Now what are we going to do? We can't escape anymore!

"We'll just have to wait... for your father to think of something..."

---

A/N: meh... no violence now. lol. see, tht's y i had shion come along, but now wht? how can they escape? review, and read on to find out! next chappie... finding the strength to go on!


	6. Finding the Strength to go on

**Lil Empress of the Heartless: **lmao! i know right? i bet shion makes akick $$ cake! lmao.

**Akira Bane:** lol, yesh, he's very mean. won't let em escape that easilly! where would the story go? lol. and i'm sorry, but jin doesn't fight. it's just albedo vs gaignan... > don't kill me!

Chapter Six:

Finding the Strength to go on

Gaignan gave a moan of pain as he stood up. Looking around him, he could see nothing but pain and destruction. The entire beach was practically demolished. There was a gaping crater where Albedo had created that explosion and most of the sand was gone. Everyone was hurt but most of the others began waking. Jr. was surrounded in a pool of his own blood and the blood just kept coming. Jin walked over to Gaignan, with a limp, while Ziggy tended to Momo. chaos stood up, shaking his head from the fall and called out "It's no good! Kos-Mos is offline! She won't wake..."

"Great..." Gaignan sighed. "And the only one who knows how to properly fix her is..." he suddenly looked around at everyone again. "Shion! No... she's not here!"

"Sister? She's gone?" Jin began searching as well.

"Emmy..." Jr. struggled to talk. "She's.. not here either..."

"Grrrr..." Gaignan's aura suddenly appeared, fueled by his anger. "Damn you Albedo!" he shouted out.

"Calm down... we'll find her." Jin stopped his search and walked over to Gaignan.

"You guys go for Albedo... I'll find them."

"Wait!" Jr. cryed out. "You have to come for Albedo... with me."

"What? No! Shion and Emmy are my first priority!"

"I can understand that... but if an attack group goes for Albedo, and you and I aren't there, he'll get suspicious. He'll try to probe for us... see where we are. We have to keep his attention, so another group can get to Shion and Emmy."

Gaignan growled, but calmed down, his aura disappearing. "Ok. We'll split up then. First of all, who is able to go?" he looked around. "Seems like... chaos, Jin, Ziggy, and I."

"No, I'm going too." Jr. argued.

"What? In your condition? You have to stay here."

"No, I'm going with you. Don't worry, I won't fight. I'll be there for... support."

Gaignan looked at Jr. and could see the emotion in his face. He was reluctant to reply, but he allowed it. "Ok... you can come with."

"But..." Ziggy interrupted. "Where are we going to start? We don't even know where they are!"

"You forget..." chaos was already ahead of them. "They're all U.R.T.V.s. They can sense each other."

"But..." Jr. winced as he finally got the arrow out of his chest. "Won't probing Albedo's mind alert him to our presence?"

"I wasn't thinking about Albedo... I was thinking about Emmy." chaos turned to Gaignan. "You can mentally speak with her... right?"

"Well... we've only done it a few times, but we should be able to do it." Gaignan closed his eyes and let out his mind. It searched everywhere... for any traces of Emmy... and it stopped... at an old abandoned asteroid mining facility.

_"Emmy? Are you there?"_

Emmy's "voice" were filled with joy. _"Dad? You found us!"_

_"Yes."_ he let out a sigh of relief. "_I've found you. But I don't know your exact location... do you know where you are?"_

_"Um... no. Let me ask Mom." _There was a moment of silence. _"She says we're somewhere near... Miltia. Second Miltia actually. Like... 30 or 40 parsecs away from Second Miltia."_

_"Ok. Well... this is going to be harder than I thought... if you don't really know where you are..."_

_"Wait! Mom said she almost had a distress signal going out to the Elsa! If we could get out of these prison cells, we could send the signal out!"_

_"Ok. What do you need to get out?"_

_"The locks are covered in an anti electric cover, so Mom can't attack them anymore... we need a way to pierce it."_

_"I see... ok. Emmy? I'm going to send you some of my energy. I want you to concentrate the energy in you hand, and imagine a dagger there. Ok?"_

After more silence, Emmy finally had good news. _"It worked Dad! I'm out!"_

_"Great! Ok, now get Mom out, and we'll be headed on your way ok? Just... try to stay safe, ok? We'll get you in no time!" _With everything he needed, Gaignan cut off the mental link.

"Ok." he opened his eyes, and looked at everyone. "They're on an asteroid mining facility about 30 to 40 parsecs away from 2nd Miltia. Shion's working on a distress signal to be sent to the Elsa. We have to get to 2nd Miltia as quick as possible. Now, chaos, Jin, and Ziggy, you search the place for Shion and Emmy when we get there. I'll take care of Albedo." Jr. began clearing his throat. "Sorry, we'll take care of Albedo. Ok?" everyone nodded. "Let's go!"

---

A/N: yay! so they're going for em! and, ya see, jin won't be fighting... sorry! > well, yea. review plz! next chappie, daggers, daggers, everywhere!


	7. Daggers, Daggers, Everywhere!

**Akira Bane:** lol, yay! ZOMG! if you want to see jin own albedo, in an indirect way, read my other story! Switchy, Switchy. in a few chappies from now... he's gonna kill albedo! indirectly. yupz, emmy is psycho! i mean... psychic! lol.

Disclaimer:xenosaga's not mine, so stop bugging me.

Chapter Seven:

Daggers, daggers everywhere

"Emmy! You're out! Can you get me out?" Shion was amazed at how quickly her daughter inherited Gaignan's technique.

"I should be able to..." she focused her energy at her hand and imagined a blade, and soon enough, a dagger appeared. She then jabbed it into the anti electric covering and ripped it off. "Yes! It's off!"

"All right!" she summoned her M.W.S. "Stand back Emmy!" Emmy stepped back, and with a quick zap, Shion was out. "Ok, so, what did Dad say to you?"

"He said he's try and come get us. They need you to activate the distress signal though, or else they can't find us!"

"Ok, I can do that. Albedo broke the computer though, so I'll have to start it over..."

"That's ok." Emmy created a dagger and waved it back and forth. "I'll keep Albedo busy..." she gave her hand a quick flick and the dagger went flying into the wall.

"But Emmy! You can't! What if he tricks you again?" Shion was worried.

"It's ok Mom. He thinks we're still stuck in there. He won't be tricking me again."

"Well... ok. At least now I know you have a good attack to defend yourself with. Be careful!" Shion ran off, looking for a new computer.

—

After much searching, Emmy finally found Albedo. Peeking around a corner, she found him sitting in a chair, watching the outer cameras. Deciding to catch him off guard, she created a dagger, and ran up behind him. Without a second thought, she rammed the dagger through the chair. Unfortunately for her, the back of the chair was pretty think, and the dagger hardly pierced Albedo.

"What's this?" he got up and turned to face Emmy. "So, you've escaped. With the help of daddy too, it seems. Well, that's not going to help you!" Holding out his hand, he shot a beam of energy at Emmy, but she dodged it. He continued shooting, and shooting, forcing Emmy back to a wall. "Heh... with your lousy long range attacks, and your dagger of no use from that far, you can't do anything!" he began charging up for the final blow.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Emmy created a dagger and waved it back and forth, as if to throw it Albedo. He stopped charging his attack, interested by Emmy's actions. "Let's see you try this!" she flung the dagger straight at Albedo, catching him by surprise. It went straight into his chest. "Bulls eye!"she jumped in victory.

Albedo looked at the dagger in his chest, tugging it out. "Hmm... so you made it slightly longer, making it lighter and easier to throw, eh? Looks like your smarter than I thought. But just cause you put a dagger in me doesn't mean I'm done for." his chest began glowing purple, and in no time, his chest was a good as new, and free of blood.

"What!" Emmy wasn't prepared for something like this. "But... how did you do that? I just hit you... but your..."

"Good as new?" Albedo took joy in her confusion. "Well I have powers too you know. I can regenerate any part of myself at will. Care for a demonstration?" charging up another ball of energy, Albedo blew off his head.

"Oh my god!" she turned away as blood splattered all over the room.

Albedo's headless body walked around as if it was drunk. And stopped in front of Emmy. He bent down to her, and purple energy covered up the spot where his head once was, and a new head appeared. She gasped in surprise. "Ahh..." he twisted his neck around. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Emmy's face showed nothing but pure fear. "You... you're a.. .monster!"

"Why thank you." he laughed, taking this opportunity to blast Emmy into the wall again. "Now... about that move of your's... you've got to make it efficient..." he created a dagger of his own as Emmy struggled to get up.

—

"Yes! It's done!" Shion shouted out in joy as the upload finally completed. "Now I just have to wait... and hope."

—

"Captain? We're receiving a distress signal."

"It's about time!" Tony interrupted. "We're at Second Miltia!"

"Great!" Matthews said. "Now, where's that distress signal coming from chaos?"

"It's... not to far from here!" he pushed some buttons on his moniter. "Only... 15 parsecs from here!"

"All right! Get a move on Tony!"

"Aye aye Captain!"

Gaignan stared out into space. "Don't worry... we're coming for you...

—

"Yes... that's it! This is better! Like this!" Albedo jumped back and threw his dagger at Emmy. She jumped out of the way, and the dagger got stuck in the wall.

"How's that any better?" she asked.

Albedo began laughing. "Take a look if you want to find out!"

Emmy looked at the dagger, and slowly walked towards it. When nothing happened, she tried to grab it but it exploded on her! Albedo laughed again as Emmy got up, shaking her head. "By injecting some extra energy in those daggers, I've turned them into my own throwing bombs! Now this is a weapon! I'll have to thank your daddy for teaching you it. But I must say... my aim is a bit off... I should practice!" forming another dagger, he threw it at Emmy. She jumped out of the way as it exploded, and another dagger was making it's way towards her. She ducked, and took it out of the wall, fueling it with some of her energy, she tossed it back at Albedo. It landed near him, and exploded sending him flying back.

"Ha! Take that!" not wasting a moment, Emmy created another dagger and ran towards Albedo. He flipped around in the air, landing on his feet, and he created another dagger. Emmy went in to stab him, but he stopped it with his dagger. She jumped back, making Albedo lose his balance, and threw her dagger into his chest again. "Let's try this new trick of yours." focusing some energy into the dagger, she willed it to explode. He flew back, and when the dust cleared, he was standing there, his chest covered in blood.

"Haha..." his laugh was cut off by an attack of coughs, and some spitting of blood. "You're a quick learner. I'll enjoy blowing you up..." more purple energy surrounded his chest and he regenerated that which he lost. "Much better. Now where were we?" he quickly ran up to Emmy, and with one arm hugged her.

"What are you... mmf... doing?" she struggled to get loose.

"Don't take this as an expression of emotions. I'm holding you down." with his other hand, he created another dagger, and stabbed Emmy in the stomach. Having dealt his blow, he let go of her and pushed her back.

—

"Sister! We've found you!" Jin cam running through the hall to Shion.

"Jin! Who else is with you?"

"Ziggy and chaos should be here soon. Come on, we have to go!" he pulled her away from the computer.

"Wait...! What about Gaignan?" she pulled her arm away from Jin.

"He's off finding Albedo. We knew that if he wasn't there, Albedo would get suspicious and search for him mentally."

Ziggy and chaos quickly join the two siblings. "Yes." Ziggy added "Jr. is also with Gaignan. So we must leave."

"But..." Shion was still confused. "What about the others?"

"They're weren't... well enough to come with. Kos-Mos and Momo are still in the Elsa. They're still recovering." chaos explained. "Now we should leave."

"Ok." Shion turned back to the computer. "Just give me a second." she typed some codes, and the screen began flashing a warning. **Self-destruct start up sequence preparing. The self destruction will start in 10 minutes. After that, 10 minutes more until total destruction. Please evacuate immediately.**

"What did you do?" Jin cried out.

"This should help distract Albedo later, when it starts up. That'll give Gaignan and Jr. a chance to escape."

"Good thinking." Ziggy nodded. "Let's go." Jin, Ziggy and chaos ran down the hall.

Shion stared down the hall that Emmy ran off into. "Be safe..." she whispered. "Please... come back to me." and then she followed the others to the Elsa.

—

"Emmy! No!" Gaignan yelled out, running to her daughter. He had finally found Emmy.

"Ahh, so daddy's finally here." Albedo cooed.

"Dad..." Emmy coughed up blood. "I'm sorry... I tried..."

"It's ok Emmy... just rest." he opened the door and layed Emmy outside the door, where Jr. was, unnoticed by Albedo. He nodded towards Jr. and he put her on his back and ran off.

"You bastard..." Gaignan muttered, walking back into the room. "Emmy had nothing to do with this! Neither did Shion! You had no right dragging them into this!"

He shrugged, grinning. "She wanted her mommy, so I brought her along."

Gaignan growled, his aura appearing. "Shut up... and fight." And with no other warning, Gaignan ran towards Albedo.

---

A/N: wooooot! Gaignan is freaking PI$$ED! lol. this is gonna be a good fight... trust me. i kno what happens! (nudge, nudge) lol. so, review plz! next chappie, gaignan vs albedo!


	8. Gaignan vs Albedo

**Akira Bane: **yupz, albedo's gonna get owned. self destruction will be funni... just you wait...

Disclaimer: man, i'm running out of witty things... not tht my other things were witty at all... neways, xenosaga ain't mine...

Chapter Eight:

Gaignan Vs. Albedo

"Well, act first, talk later?" Albedo laughed "Fine by me!" he created a dagger and threw it at Gaignan.

"Using my own move against me? That's not going to work!" he grabbed the dagger out of the air and was about to throw it back, when it exploded. Gaignan was sent flying back. "So... you changed it. No matter... I can change it too!" Gaignan created a dagger, but he formed his hands around it, as if it was a sheath, and pulled the dagger from it. As the dagger came out, it elongated, becoming an energy sword. "Now... let's try this again!" he ran towards Albedo.

"Ha! We'll see who's weapon is better..." giving his hands a jerk, he created multiple daggers and began throwing them like crazy at his approaching brother. Gaignan swung his sword where ever needed, blocking all of the daggers. Some of them exploded on his sword, but he never stopped. When he was within range, he jumped up and slashed down with his sword. Albedo, amazingly, parried the strike with his dagger. Creating another one in his hand, he moved to stab Gaignan but he striked up, causing Albedo's other dagger to go up, allowing him to parry the other attack. Jumping back, Gaignan rushed forward, with his sword directly in front of him. Albedo took both his daggers in front of him, creating an X and slashed upwards, causing the sword to miss it's mark. Still in the motion of slashing upwards, Albedo brought a dagger behind him and threw it at Gaignan. He threw his sword at it, and the dagger exploded, destroying the sword.

Gaignan then ran towards Albedo charging energy in his hands, creating somthing like boxing gloves. Albedo, who saw this coming, created a glove of his own, and blocked the punch. Gaignan, not wasting a moment, tripped Albedo, and punched down, but missed.

"Not fighting fair now are we brother?" Albedo jumped back, taking a breather.

"Look who's talking... taking my wife and child from me." he was breathing hard from the fight. Rushing back forward, Gaignan kept his arms down, to keep Albedo guessing. It worked, he stepped in and kicked his shin, then went in for an uppercut. Albedo went flying back, but got up instantly.

"This pain feels great!" he laughed manically. "Keep it coming Nigredo!" he ran back to Gaignan, jumping in for a punch, but he did something Albedo didn't expected. He shot out one of his gloves, straight at him. Even at such a far distance, Albedo could feel it's power. He dropped his guard for a second, but then knew what to do. He quickly jumped over the glove, landing behind Gaignan. They both turned at the same time, each with their glove at the other's face.

"Touche..." Gaignan muttered. "Looks like we're even..."

"We'll never be even!" cackled Albedo "Don't tell me you've forgotten! I've got nothing to lose! Say you're prayers Nigredo... you're dead." and both of them shot out their gloves at each other. Albedo's laughter filled the room, and as the smoke cleared on Albedo's half, there he stood, fully regenerated.

---

A/N: OH! SUPER CLIFFIE! i'm so evil! mwahahahhaha! is gaignan dead? u'll have to read on to find out! oh, and the end is coming... not literally, i mean 2 chappies left... > lol. so read on! oh and... shameless plug, but read me RK story if u like kenshin... it's life after death. in the anime place. lol. next chappie... escape! i think.


	9. Escape

**Akira Bane:** thanx. well... not realli... there's no more fighting after this. just lots of running... and this is the last REAL chapter too... so yea. enjoy.

Chapter Nine

Escape

"Yes! I'm finally rid of that brother of mine!" Albedo grinned.

"Don't be so sure." came Gaignan's voice from behind the smoke.

"What! How are you alive?"

"Now that you mention it, I'd like to know that myself." the smoke cleared revealing Gaignan surrounded by... a red aura?

"What?" Albedo looked at the door, to see Jr. standing there, with his arms out, facing Gaignan. "Rubedo?"

"Yup." he groaned slightly, due to his lack of power. "See, Gaignan? I told you I could help."

"I never doubted you for a second! Who said you couldn't help?" Gaignan chuckled.

"You! I almost was rid of Nigredo! And you had to come here and..."

An automated voice suddenly came on. "WARNING! WARNING! Self-destruct sequence activated! Evacuate immediately!"

"What? Who activated the self destruct sequence?" Albedo turned around looking at the computer in the room. "Well, it'll be a fitting end for you two... hey! Where'd you go!" looking at the door, it was open, and they were gone!

As Gaignan and Jr. ran from the room, they could hear Albedo screaming out.

"Heh..." Jr. laughed. "Looks like he isn't too happy. I wonder why?"

"Who knows?" Gaignan laughed "Hey, did you get Emmy back ok?"

"Yeah..." Jr. nodded. "Shion told me about the self destruct thing. She was the one who did it. Said it would help us escape."

"I guess it did!"

—

"Now we just have to wait..." Shion muttered as she tended to Emmy's wound.

"Where are they?" Tony wondered out loud, scanning the hull cameras. "Hey..." he noticed the Albedo's A.G.W.S. in the hanger. "Hammer, is the tow line working? I have an idea..."

"Uh..." he checked his computer. "Yeah... it's working. Why?"

"Launch it."

—

An energy blast from behind them shocked Gaignan and Jr. "I'm not through with you just yet!" Albedo yelled out.

"Yeah? We'll we're through with you!" Gaignan and Jr. turned back and shot at the ceiling above Albedo, causing it to fall before him.

"This won't stop me!" they could faintly hear his voice behind the rubble.

"It'll stop you long enough!" Jr. shouted back.

The voice came back on the loudspeaker. "WARNING! One minute until self destruction. Please, evacuate immediately."

"We better get out of here!" Jr. yelled, running into the Elsa.

"Gaignan! You're back!" Shion hugged him.

"Not now, Albedo's going to be here any minute! Tony! Get us out!"

"You heard the man Tony, hit it!" Matthews shouted.

"You got it!" Tony said, launching the Elsa.

"Self destruction, initiating. Good bye..."

Albedo ran into the hanger, just to see the Elsa leave. "No matter! I can just follow you in my A.G.W.S.!" he turned to his A.G.W.S... and it was following the Elsa. He could just barely make out a cord connecting his A.G.W.S. to the Elsa.

"_Damn you!_" Albedo psychically yelled out as the asteroid began exploding all around him.

---

A/N: is albedo gone for good? tune in for the EPILOUGE! in the form of... a news broadcast? i've officially gone nuts! (spins around in chair) never thought i'd do a braodcast for a ficcy. well, anyways, next chappie is last chappie, so savour the moment. EPILOUGE next!


	10. Epilouge

**Akira Bane: **yea, Shion's a smart one. lol. i have another xenosaga story up already ya know... it's called Switchy, Switchy. it's a chaosXshion ficcy. you should read it, i like it.

Epilouge

The view shows outer space... littered with debris. Second Miltia can be seen in the background. A women in a spacesuit comes floating into view. "Hello to you all, I'm Katie Masawix for Channel 4 Second Milita news. I am here in Second Miltian space bringing you some breaking news. An abandoned asteroid mine just recently exploded here. The debris is being searched by workers but nothing seems to be found." she turned to a worker. "Wait... there seems to be something here! It looks like..." a large blob of purple energy suddenly comes into view. "Some... purple energy? Are they..? Yes, I believe they are going to try to capture it... wait! It's.. leaving?" The camera zooms in on the purple mass, quickly escaping the workers and dissappearing from view. It goes back to the woman. "Well, thank you for watching this important update! We'll get back to you on any information about this momentarily. In the mean time, a word from our sponser!"

---

A/N: well, that's it! the end of the Red Dragon saga! w00t! lol, so how was it? good, bad, ugly? lol. so review, and see ya next story! like... switchy, switchy... or something. lol.


End file.
